Safe
by StarTraveler
Summary: Simon learns Camille is alive, Raphael makes a vow.
Disclaimer: I don't own shadowhunters otherwise Simon and Raphael would have more screen time.

AN: My muse loves these two so much. Unbeated.

***  
His heart pounded rapidly as he entered the ornate furnished room, he didn't want to be here, but he couldn't ignore what was happening to him.

His sanity was slipping.

"Camille!? Raphael? Anyone! I need to know what's happening to me!" Simon's voice rang out with fear and desperation.

Camille appeared wearing a clingy and somewhat revealing black dress and she was laughing.

"Am I turning into a vampire?"

"No it's just some of my blood in you, it has rather interesting effects."

"I'm still human?" Simon whispered in relief.

"But of course... at least you would've been." Her fangs emerged and he saw nothing but a blur coming at him.

He fell to the ground and screamed as her fangs pierced his neck, he felt himself growing weaker but unable to move at all.

Then he was unable to breathe and like his heart was being squeezed...

***  
Simon awoke and bolted upright in his bed, chilling screams echoed through the room and he realized it was coming from him.

Next thing he knew someone was embracing him, whispering in both English and Spanish.

Simon didn't know when Raphael had come in but clung to him sobbing.

"Let it out Simon, I'm here nothing will happen to you. I won't think any less of you."

Finally Simon stopped shaking and the sobs diminished although some tears continued to fall.

Raphael released him from his arms and sat next to him.

"What happened?" But his tone said he had an idea of what it might be.

"I dreamed of the night I came here to see Camille and she drained me dry."

"All of us are haunted by nightmares of our transformations and of those who sired us, it does ease with time."

Simon looked Raphael in the eyes, "That night when you found me outside after I had been rescued and drawn back here, why you didn't tell me?"

He was stunned to see guilt in Raphael's eyes, "I didn't think you had drank so much of her blood and that night you didn't seem to be suffering so badly, I thought I could scare you away and that would be the end of it. I was wrong of course."

In the three months since he had been transformed Simon hadn't asked about that night. One moment Camille was on top of him, next thing he knew he was coming out of the ground with Clary, Jace, and Raphael standing there.

"Tell me everything that happened Raphael, please."

Raphael eyes filled with pain then vanished but Simon knew he'd seen it.

"I had been out feeding and I returned to the hotel, I could smell a deceased human, one who was in transition, she allowed me into the room and I saw you laying there, dead and nearly drained of blood."

Raphael stood up and paced, "It was already bad enough Camille broke the accords by ordering your abduction but to turn you without your consent."

Raphael's hands clenched into fists, "I couldn't believe her and she laughed at how horrified I was, how after all this time I could still have softness in me. Her exact words, if I had turned you, you wouldn't have any."

"She isn't your sire?"

"No, although before her I thought he was the one I despised more."

"Then what? Simon asked.

She told me she was going out to feed so she'd have energy for when you awoke and needed to feed. I knew with you you'd become a slave for her to amuse herself and I hadn't felt right since the city of bones."

Raphael sat back next to him, "I knew Clary would likely be at the institute so I took you there, after everything I wanted to do some good."

"And she saw what happened and decided to bring me back." Simon finished.

"It wasn't easy she agonized for hours."

"I'm glad you weren't completely loyal to Camille." Simon said honestly.

"She wasn't my sire, so it was easy to still think for myself, but for a long time I was. She freed me by killing him in battle and I stood by her side for a long time."

They sat together in silence for a while and then Simon spoke, "I'm glad she's dead."

"She isn't." Raphael replied.

Simon felt fear spread through him but Raphael grabbed him, "She's a prisoner and she can't hurt you."

"How can you be so sure?" Simon whispered.

"I'll show you."

***  
Simon never liked basements and this one seemed extra dark and creepy, he saw a door with a hole in it like the one locking the room he'd first been kept in.

He then heard a banging sound and Camille's voice screaming, "Let me out!"

He looked through the whole to see a coffin with chains all over and bricks on top of it.

"There's no way she can get out, the chains have the magic of a warlock and are made of metal which isn't good for a vampire, and also holy water doesn't hurt either."

"Magnus?" Simon asked.

"No another warlock I know, besides those two have history together."

"How long can she survive in there?" Simon asked.

"Vampires can go a year without feeding if they got the willpower to survive, and she definitely has strength."

"She absolutely can't get out?"

Raphael shook his head, "No, even if she did somehow I have my most trusted guards nearby. Not many people liked Camille toward the end."

Simon was stunned as Raphael took both of his hands, "I will never let anything happen to you Simon, I tried to tell myself it was out of duty to the shadowhunter, but you brought light into my dark existence when there hadn't been none for a long time, helped me realize there was still good in me."

Simon felt like he couldn't breathe, never before had someone neared their feelings so completely and all due to him.

They stared at each other almost shyly, "May I kiss you?" Raphael asked.

The permission for consent touched Simon, Camille had taken it with no regard, but Raphael was definitely different.

Simon nodded, "I want that more than anything."

***  
Raphael led him back upstairs, "Camille already witnessed enough but she won't get this." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Simon's.

Simon felt a jolt go through him and he put his arms around Raphael's neck and their bodies pressed together.

Finally they pulled apart, "I can definitely get used to this." Simon said smiling.

A spark came to Raphael's eyes, "There will definitely be many more."

He took Simon's hand, "You should try to get some sleep so you can feed with me later on."

"Stay with me?" Simon asked.

"Yes." Raphael went into Simon's room with him and they lay down together. Just before Simon fell asleep he heard Raphael's whisper.

"I will never let anything happen to you."

***  
AN2: Considering doing Raphael's point of view. I couldn't believe that Camille is still alive, I thought and hoped the vampires had killed her.

Hoping in the finale she doesn't get power back from Raphael or does something to Simon, although I think Raphael wouldn't let that happen.


End file.
